


Lust

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Seven Deadly Sins challenge. Remus/Sirius, lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

Sirius had a hand on Remus's hip and a palm pressed against the other man's cheek. Remus had his eyes closed, and his hands still by his sides. His expression combined desire with incredulity.

Sirius stepped forward, Remus leaned closer. Their lips met in tentative exploration. Remus recognised this for an ancient dream and pressed closer. Sirius groaned.

Remus's hands found their way to Sirius's shoulders, and down his back. Sirius's found their way into Remus's hair and around his waist. In a tangle of body parts they managed to find their way to Sirius's bedroom and remove their clothes.


End file.
